Edward's Mistake
by twilightlover1417
Summary: Edward makes a big mistake, causing bella to leave, will they ever get back together, or will tyler, bella new boyfriend, get in the way?
1. heartbroken

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room, thinking if Bella was ok since she went to go meet the dog, even after we got married she still saw him. But I trusted her. Someone knocked on the door disrupting my thoughts, it was Rosalie. I felt bad for her since Emmett had gone to Dartmouth. He thought he should go to school and finally get a degree in something just in case. But she was still annoying. She probably came to annoy me more since none of the rest of the family was here besides us.  
"Edward!" she looked surprised to see me here, even though I was in my room.  
"Why are you here, Edward?"  
It's my room, can't I be in here?" I asked her back I was a little irrated. What did she want? She knew I was already annoyed with Bella; she probably came to bother even more. One of these days I would kill her literally.  
"I was hoping you would be in here." I looked at her annoyed and courisly.  
She came up do me and pushed me down. Then she laid on top of me and started to kiss me. For some reason I didn't push away. It wasn't the same as kissing Bella. With Bella I had to hold back. But now with Rosalie I didn't... have to... hold back. I liked it. So I kissed her back. I rolled over putting her on the bottom of me. My hand slid across her ribs and down her legs. Her hands clutched to my hair. We didn't have to breathe so we didn't bother pushing away from each other.  
All of a sudden the door opened and I heard belle's voice.

" EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO STUPID... EWARD I HATE YOU!!  
I broke away from Rosalie and pushed her off me, I felt something hit my head, I looked to the door to see Bella running away, and then I heard a door slam. Everyone was home.

Bella's POV  
I had told Edward I was going to Jacob's house but really I was getting a present ready for him. As I walked in the house I sensed something different. Even though I wasn't a vampire. I walked up to Edward's door and opened the door. I stood there shocked I couldn't believe my eyes there was Edward kissing Rosalie! I started to scream at him but couldn't finish my sentence," EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHAT THE FUCK... EWARD I HATE YOU!! I threw the present at him and luckily it hit his head, then I ran I wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible; I never wanted to see Edward or any of the Cullens again. Tears poured from my eyes I never felt so... so ... betrayed. The rest of the Cullens got home I ran past them all and past the blue Audi Edward had bought me and ran into his car, I was going to wreck it. I knew how much he loved it, so I ran to it and drove off.


	2. the story

Alice's POV

Alice's POV

We had just got back from hunting, me, jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. We walked through the door to our beautiful house, when Bella ran past us crying, I called to her but she ran on. She went in Edward's car and drove off, a bit faster than how she usually drived. It looked like she wanted to leave from here as fast as possible. I wondered what happened to her, and I was worried. I looked to jasper, "what happened?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, but she was really hurt, it was as if she had lost something very precious to her. She was mad, and sad." Jasper answered. I immediately thought of Edward. He was the most important thing in her life after all. Had they gotten into a fight? No Edward wouldn't yell at Bella unless no never, not even if she was pregnant with someone else's baby, even if it was the dog's. Just then Rosalie ran right past us. I wondered what was going on. I looked to Esme, and she nodded. She and Carlisle went after Rosalie, and I and jasper rushed upstairs to Edward. Jasper knocked on the door.  
"GO AWAY, NOW!" he sounded guilty.  
"Edward, what happened? Why is Bella crying?" I asked.  
"If you don't go away now I will..." then I heard him sobbing, jasper broke open the door. We went to go sit by him and he told the whole story.

Bella's POV

I didn't know where I was going I was lucky I didn't crash because of all my tears. I hated Edward and his stupid Volvo and his family. I knew I had to reason to hate his family, not my family anymore. But alike could, should have seen this coming, she was my sis in law how could she not. And that stupid Rosalie, just causes Emmett wasn't here to fuck her didn't mean she had to go to my Edward. No he wasn't mine after what just happened. I never wanted to see his bronze hair, his beautiful features, any part of him. I especially didn't want to be in his Volvo but I had a plan of what to do with it.  
I had stopped; I looked around to see where I was. I was in Seattle. I could see the space needle from here. I went to a hotel, I was still too close to the Cullens house but it would do for now. I went to the Westin Hotel. I walked in and went to the front desk to check in. the lady in front looked at me with disgust; I probably looked a mess from crying so much. I got a suite under the name Nichole Hang. I didn't want Alice or one of the other Cullens to find me.


End file.
